Encrypt My Life
by Kanako23
Summary: plain Aki kuriyami just got fired from her job at the Konoha Division of encrytion. She goes to live by herself in the countryside, but one day in town she is found by akatsuki, for a bounty of 4 million ryo oh her head. How will she escape?
1. Chapter 1

*Oct. 16*

**This is my last day at Konoha's Division of Encryption. This is my last log entry, because due to an information leak that occurred in my team of top-secret message encrypters. Even though I wasn't the one who blundered, they fired us all to maintain security. I'm not sure I'll ever come back to Konoha. So, this ends my log of encryption notes and ciphers.**

**`Aki Kuriyami**

Aki left the discharge office, notebook in hand. They had just sacked her, because her team was responsible for a top-secret information leak that occurred when someone had blundered on the message's route. She walked down the main street, passing the large apartments, and many ramen stands. Aki would miss these stands, and especially her favorite, Ichiraku. They always made the best pork ramen, and a loud kid named Naruto always was there also. She knew he was the nine-tails, but that didn't stop her from making friends with him. Yes, she would miss him. The poor kid lost his best friend a year ago to that creep Orochimaru, too. Suddenly, Aki's stomach growled. She was hungry from thinking about ramen, and she needed some comfort food.

So, she headed toward Ichiraku's. She arrived not long after, for it was a short walk from the discharge office. She lifted the flap and to her pleasant surprise, the whiskered boy was present, ordering his third round of ramen. Aki smiled and sat next to the blond.

"Hey Naruto." Aki said sitting down.

Naruto immediately to notice to her presence. "Hi Aki. What's up?" he looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's pretty early for you to be here, No work today?"

Aki cringed at his question and sighed. "No. I got fired today."

His eyes widened, "ouch, what happened? You were, like the best!"

As much as Aki would like to confide in her young friend, that would violate the top-secret policy that she was forced swear to. "Sorry, bud. I can't tell you. You know, top-secret." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, well. How 'bout some ramen? My treat, since you're having such a bad day." Naruto yelled at the cook for a bowl of pork ramen.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thanks. It's a nice going away present."

"Going away? As in leave Konoha?" Naruto choked on his ramen.

"Yeah, I lost my job. I can't stay," Aki sighed. "I need some time to gather myself."

"I get it. Anyway, Here's to your last bowl of Ichiraku for a while!" The cook set her bowl down in front of her. As she was eating her Ramen, she talked with Naruto. He finished his fifth bowl, much to Aki's amazement and worry. Naruto waited for Aki to finish her ramen before paying.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Aki, I hope I'll see you real soon. Time will make you feel better, believe it!"[**A/n: I couldn't resist!]** Naruto lifted the flap to walk out. Aki needed last words. And fast. "You'll find Sasuke, too. I know you will." Aki said to Naruto, who waved and walked out.

Aki left the Ramen shop promptly. It was around lunch time, so she would make it to her house by dusk. Aki Lived 10 miles from Konoha, in the mountains surrounding the coast. She walked past her family's house one last time for old times' sake. The Uchiha Emblem was over the gate. While her name was not Uchiha, she was part of the great clan. Her family was a special, top secret faction of Uchiha, Sectioned off because each member was born with eternal Mangekyo sharingan. Her family was not killed when Uchiha Itachi massacred the clan. The reason for this is there is not any resemblance, because all Kuriyami had reddish-maroon hair. As being Part of a powerful clan, she was expected to be a child prodigy. Aki had no such luck. She was an awful ninja, a disgrace for her family. Her father disowned her when her report card from the ninja academy had all zeros except in strategy and kunai throwing. Aki then became a living life-line and organ-donor for her older brother, Akira Kuriyami, who was very accomplished. Even though she was expected to give the organs needed to save her brother's life, they still were good friends, and Akira always stood up for Aki, and he also recommended her to the Konoha division of Encryption. And, come to think of it, she had already done a great deed for her brother, when he was seriously wounded from a mission; she was made to transplant her own heart to save his life. Akira only agreed to this if Aki was given a replacement. This was the start of a huge embarrassment for Aki. The mechanical heart transplanted into her not only left a huge scar, the metal lubrication fluid from the sprockets caused a chemical reaction in her blood, and it turned black as a squid's ink… Aki shuddered. Maybe coming to her old home wasn't such a good idea. It brought back painful memories and embarrassments. She ran from the barren courtyard. Aki kept running till she got to Konoha's gate. She turned and looked at her village one last time, and ran out.

Aki kept on running until she arrived at her house at 11:00 P.M. She still had her notebook in her dress pocket. She tore out all her ciphers, and tossed the book into the woods. She had very strong throw, one thing she was skilled at. She watched it sail into the darkness. When she was certain it would be never found again, she went into her house and went to bed.

An Akatsuki cell was sitting around a campfire. All of a sudden, a book came flying out of the night and hit one of them right in the face. "AUGH! What the hell was that, un?" Deidara rubbed his face and picked up the offending item.

"What is that?" his partner Sasori eyed the notebook curiously.

"It's a book." Deidara inspected the cover and opened to see its contents. Sasori came around for a better look. Deidara flipped pages, trying to grasp the scribble of what seemed to be code. He got the last page. Nothing. "Wait, look. This says who it belongs to." Sasori pointed to the very top corner of the page. Deidara read it, "Aki Kuriyami, it says. I wonder who that is, un."

"Wait, that name… I've seen it before." Sasori pulled some papers from his cloak. They were all wanted posters for the bounty office. He shuffled through the stack. Finally, he found it: Kuriyami Aki: Wanted for reward of 4 million ryo. Very skilled at ciphers and encryptions, and decoded many messages of Konoha's enemies.

Deidara looked at the picture on the poster. "Wow, danna, I didn't know you had a sister. " He said noticing that the girl's hair was almost the same color as Sasori's, and she also had similar features, but her eyes were a piercing blue.

"I don't have a sister." Sasori said humorlessly.

"Oh. Well, we already have someone to look for. I still can't believe that jerk Kakuzu wants us all bounty hunting, un. It really pisses me off." Deidara scoffed.

"Get over it. We will look in the next town tomorrow. Get some sleep. Good night." Sasori said evenly.

"Good night danna."

Aki rolled over in her futon. She had just woken up, with the sun coming through the rice paper sliding doors. She curled up and pulled the comforter over her head. 'Man… its cold this morning.' Aki thought. She forced herself to sit up, and looked at her kimono on the floor. Aki used it mostly like bathrobe, as she was never invited to special occasions. Aki knew she had to get going, because she was low on groceries and she needed a new job. The town closest to her cabin had a library; she would apply there. After Aki got dressed in her usual wear; a tan tank-top dress over a black ninja shirt that was close to body, with sleeves that went to elbows, she left her room and went down the long hallway to the stairs. The upstairs floor of her house had only a few rooms, Aki's bedroom, a bathroom, and a study. Aki's bedroom was Spartan; her futon was next to the doors that opened to the balcony. There was also a dresser against the wall. The bathroom was no different. The study, however was a virtual archive of resources and notes, all organized on shelves and a desk by a window with a desk lamp. Aki lingered in her study, feeling an odd air of longing. It was strange, because she accepted that she was fired for a better cause, but it seemed there was something more. Aki didn't stay to figure that out, either. She went downstairs and checked the fridge for something to eat. There wasn't anything you could eat without preparing it with another food, so Aki headed for the cabinet instead. Only to find cup ramen was the thing that needed least preparation. Oh, well more motivation to go to the town anyways.

Aki set out when she finished her ramen. The town wasn't very far, but it was mostly uphill. Only walking, she took breaks every so often. She put her hands on her knees and panted; "Only a little farther, this is the last steep part." After some self-encouragement, she hiked on. After a few more minutes of steep grade, she came to the top of the foothill where the town was located. The gate was in sight, too. After resting a bit more, she gathered the energy to walk into the gates. Another victory for Aki, with Aki-45 and hill-0.

Aki entered the gates of the lively village, and decided to head to the library first to apply for a librarian. After she was done with the application, she turned it in to the lady at the front desk. She smiled and told Aki that a notice will be sent to her when her application was processed. So, Aki left the Library. She headed for the grocery stand. She took the back way, it was faster, but she had to pass this really sketchy ally with a strange door. Just thinking of it gave her chills. Too bad she was already approaching it. 'Ugh, it's dark here even in broad daylight.' Aki thought. She saw the metal door on the side of the ally. Then the door opened, and Aki froze. She wasn't so afraid at first, but when she actually saw who were coming out, she turned white. It was two Akatsuki, of the group of S-ranked criminals. She had deciphered many of their messages, so she had a very good reason to be afraid. One was very tall, with a giant sword wrapped in bandages, and the other was short with a black pony-tail sticking out from under his hat. And to make matter worse, they had a bounty paper. With her picture on it. Aki Knew they were looking for her, and she had quite a large bounty from what she could see. So, Aki bolted from the ally, as fast as she could run on her skinny legs. She still detoured to the produce stand though, she needed food.

After Aki bought all she needed, she ran for the gate. After the she crossed the gate, she didn't stop running, even with bags in hand. That is, until she tripped. Aki face-planted after kicking a rock. She assessed herself she had scraped her hands and knees. One of her knees landed first, getting a deep scrape from a rock. She watched the black blood drip from her wound, and felt very depressed. She hated the new color of her blood; it was surreal and disturbing for her. 'Oh well, you have to keep going' Aki told herself. So Aki got up and checked her bags of groceries. Oh, good, her two bottles of sake hadn't broken; she would need it.

Aki finally made it home, and she dumped her things in the kitchen and tore up the stairs. She put on her long pajama shirt and her Kimono. She threw open the doors to her balcony and stepped out into the cool night air. There was an immediate soothing feeling. She jumped up and sat on the rail of the balcony. Aki placed her elbows on her knees and propped her head on her hands. She sighed a long, labored sigh. Her crazy life just got crazier. How would she deal with this? Aki didn't have an answer but lay low for a few weeks. Aki resorted to watching the sun set. The brilliant flames of orange and rays of pink made it a brilliant one. Aki lingered in the darkness of her balcony afterwards. She couldn't shake the weird feeling of peace that she had. Was she somehow Ok with having the Akatsuki after her? She didn't want to answer her own question. So she slid of the rail if the balcony and went inside. She took off her kimono and Climbed into her futon. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine." She reassured herself before blowing out her latern.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for reading my first Chapter! I hope this chapter lives up to the first one! **

*Yesterday*

Kisame and Itachi left the bounty office. Itachi held the bounty flyer and looked it over. Kuriyami Aki: Wanted on the black market for reward of 4 million ryo. Very skilled at ciphers and encryptions, and decoded many messages of Konoha's enemies. Kisame looked at the picture," That guy in the office said she lives around here." He tried to sound cheerful, because Itachi was moody because the bounty mission assigned to Deidara and Sasori… was forked over to their group.

"Yes I know. Let's look around town first. I want to get this mission over with," Itachi said grumpily.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the gate later." Kisame said as they went separate directions.

Aki awoke, still tired. She didn't sleep at all last night. Aki sat up and rubbed her eyes. Aki then flopped back down onto her futon. She wanted to cry, this house confinement measure was going to tear her apart. "Keep it together, Aki. You can't let yourself fall to pieces!" Aki said out loud to herself. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She went into her kitchen, which was attached to the small living room and entry way. She decided to have a steamed bun for breakfast. She warmed it up in the microwave. **(A/n: do ninjas have microwaves?)** She pressed the buttons for 30 seconds. While the microwaved cooked, she went upstairs to get her kimono. After the microwave finished, she grabbed her bun and went outside to eat it. Aki sat down on the front stairs. She took a bite of the bun and stared out into the forest around her house. Aki's house was situated on a hill overlooking a large valley. The only view of this valley was from Aki's balcony. She would've eaten up there, but she would want to go out for a walk. Aki finished her bun and went back inside. Aki then spent the day doing nothing in particular. She sat in her study working on ciphers she was assigned to when she was still with work. Hours passed and Aki was stilled engrossed in her work. She stopped to look at her clock. 10:17 P.M. Aki was amazed. How could she not realize the time? 'Well, this is a difficult one.' Aki thought, rubbing her neck. 'I should go to bed.' So Aki went from her study to the bathroom. She washed up and brushed her hair; it had gotten messed up from when she was concentrating. Aki had the habit of twirling her hair around her finger. She used to do it all the time, but when Aki cut her hair, all that was left to twirl was her side bangs. Aki took her lantern and went to her room. She closed her sliding doors and took off her kimono. Aki then climbed in her futon. She pulled her comforter over her nose. Aki rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her arms. 'How am I going to make it through this?' Aki thought. The day had been incredibly boring, and all she had to work on were ciphers, and Aki hated the Nostalgia it brought on. She would stop, but once she got going on a cipher, she couldn't stop until she had it figured out. Aki blew out her lantern and went to sleep.

Aki did the same thing over the next week. She would get up, eat, and then work in the study all day until she crashed. On the 10th day, Aki was about to go insane. But, Aki accommodated for this. She went to her cabinet and retrieved her sake. She popped off the cork, place her hand on her hip, and took a big swig. Aki decided she wouldn't go to the trouble of the little bottle and cup. The Sake went down smoothly and Aki took another drink. She didn't stop until she had finished the whole bottle. She felt all of a sudden really lighted headed and loopy. "Ah, hell… em drunk…" she said to herself. Aki went to her door and broke the bottle by throwing it at the tree. She didn't even notice it was raining. The alcohol dulled her senses. After a while of standing in the rain, she went inside. She spent the rest of the day in bed with a terrible headache. She felt betrayed by her sake. Oh well. It had given her relief. Aki started to get up the next morning, but she still felt sick. She slept for a while more. She woke up later feeling better. So Aki went to her study to work the day away again. She continued this for another three days again. After that, she was again ready to snap. She couldn't stay inside any longer. Aki had to get out… let out the stress somehow. Then she thought of it! There was a hot spring not too far from her house. Aki was hesitant at first, but she wanted to… So she made up her mind and got ready to go. She took off her clothes and put on her kimono and grabbed some towels. She went downstairs and put on her shoes. She stepped outside and grabbed her lantern in case it was dark when she went home. Aki made her way up the path to the hot spring on the other hill. As she was walking, she suddenly felt… on edge. She felt something was going to happen… She brushed the thought away and kept on walking.

Kisame and Itachi walked through the woods. They had just left the town after searching in vain. Itachi was in an even worse mood. "Where is this girl? That black market official says she lives around here! And once we find her, I'm just handing her over to Kakuzu and he can deal with the rest!" He complained angrily. Kisame refrained from speaking. His input would just piss him off more. But, he knew he had to say something. "Maybe we should look around in the valley by the village, I found out there are some cabins in that area."

"Ugh, fine. We cover more ground faster if we split. I'll take west, you take east." Itachi said.

Kisame followed. 'I hate it when he's grumpy. It feels like there's a dark rain cloud following us around. His lines look longer to…' he thought.

Aki came to the clearing where the hot spring was. It was so inviting. Aki ran to the spring, basically leapt out of her kimono, and jumped into the spring. She felt instantly relaxed. She sat down on s submerged rock. Thank goodness the water was just the right temperature. She floated on her back for a while. Aki was soo relaxed. "Ahhh… I needed this…" Aki said out loud. All of a sudden her eyes started to burn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Aki looked in the water and gasped her eyes were red and the sharingan wheel pattern formed. 'Oh no. My sharingan activated! But no one's around to put me in danger…' Aki did have the Kuriyami Kekkei Genkai, but it only activated when she was in danger. Aki looked again at the water to see her sharingan. The bushes rustled. Aki turned around with a start. She looked around. Nothing… Aki then sunk her chin and mouth in the water. 'You have to relax… nothing's going to happen.' Aki reassured herself. But all of a sudden, she saw a face in the water. It wasn't hers. Aki turned around slowly. Aki was doomed. It was a man. He had the Akatsuki cloak and the same hat and ponytail she had seen in the town. She automatically folded her arms to try to conceal her chest. Suddenly the thought hit her. 'Not only was I found by the Akatsuki, I was found stark naked by the Akatsuki.' She thought with shame. She couldn't go over to her clothes. They stared at each other for a while till the man turned around and took off his cloak and offered it to her. "Here…" he said. Aki got out and grabbed it. She quickly shoved her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. "Okay… you can turn around now." Aki thought of running, but the Akatsuki were ninjas; they could easily catch her again. The man hesitated. "Uh… come with me…" he said, He reached out and to grab Aki's wrist. While doing so, he looked down into Aki's eyes. Itachi saw her sharingan and backed up. Aki was confused for a second. Then she remembered her eyes. "Don't worry; the turn on by themselves, I can't actually use them." Aki said, wanting to kick herself for revealing one of her weaknesses. He breathed relief and grabbed her wrist to lead her away. Aki didn't fight back. She had nothing she could do.

They walked for a long time. The cloak was big on her and was dragging along the ground. She tried to lift it up to keep it from getting holes. She had only one hand to accomplish this, though. She let go of the cloak for a second and then she tripped. "Ugh..." Aki said into the ground. She looked at her knees. Shoot. She had opened her scrapes and made new ones. Her black blood trickled out. "Are you ok?" the man asked her. Aki quickly covered up here knees. "yes." Aki said, standing back up. The man kept on walking without taking her wrist this time. They walked on for a few more minutes until they reached a clearing Aki wasn't familiar with. Aki sat down and placed her head on her knees. They waited for what seemed like forever to Aki. She didn't know if she should cry, scream, or run. Then, a voice came through the woods. "Hey, Itachi, did you find anything?" Aki made a mental note of Itachi's name.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." Itachi said.

The other person came through the clearing. Aki recognized the second man: Kisame of the seven swordsmen. Kisame stopped and talked to Itachi. "Hey, where's you cloak? You still got your hat on…" he turned to Aki. His eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU DO ITACHI?" Kisame yelled hysterically.

Itachi blushed. "I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I F-FOUND HER LIKE THAT!" he shouted back.

The two then got into an argument. Aki interjected. "C-can I go back to my house to change?" Aki said quietly. "No. Once we get to the base, you will get a spare uniform." Itachi said, then went back to arguing with Kisame. They went on for long past 30 minutes. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped arguing. "Yes leader-sama. We're on our way." Itachi said suddenly talking to himself. Kisame looked at Aki. "Come over here." Aki did what she was told. All of a sudden, they were all teleported a large cavern with a statue. Aki looked around. Itachi and Kisame were there with her, but, there were others there with them. There were four other people she didn't recognize. One was very tall with a mask over his face, next to someone shorter, with slicked backed hair that was silver. The other pair was composed of a man and a woman. The man had Orange hair that was like Naruto's. The woman had a large amount of make-up and blue hair with a paper rose in it. "We found her, leader-sama."

The man with orange hair shrugged and said," Don't look at me. Kakuzu's in charge here." The woman eyed Aki. "No, he's not yet!" she said striding towards Aki. She grabbed Aki's arm and marched her away to a door on the side of the large room. "My name's Konan. I heard they found you in a hot spring! I can't believe they didn't let you get you clothes!" konan said as she led Aki away to the door. Aki followed konan into a long hallway with doors. The last door on the left was apparently Konan's room. "Stay there, I'll be right back!" Konan said, leaving the room. Aki waited and tried to mull over what just happened. She had been kidnapped by Akatsuki… naked… Aki sighed. Konan then burst through the door. "Here! I found a spare uniform." **(A/n: energetic…) **She handed it to Aki and stepped out so she could change. Aki looked through the clothes she was given. A netted under shirt, a light-navy shirt that was V-necked, pants of the same color, and shoes. But there was something else in the shirt, as Aki found as she was about to put it on. It was underwear, with a little note that read, "thought you might need these!;)" Aki smiled despite her situation. She barely knew this girl, and she was lending her own underwear to Aki. Aki hooked the bra strap, and then found it was a size too big. And the straps were tightened as far as they could go. She decided to tie the straps in a knot, which worked very well. She then put on the netted under shirt, then the overshirt, and finally the pants and shoes. There was a mirror in Konan's room. She examined herself. It was actually very comfortable. **(A/n: if you can't get a picture of this, think of Itachi or Pein's uniform under the cloak.) **Aki heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Aki called. Konan came in. "Oh good, it all _fits_." She said with a wink.

"Oh, yes! It does, thank you very much." Aki said very gratefully. She hoped that Itachi would want his coat back.

"Come on, Pein doesn't like waiting very much." Konan started to walk down the hall Aki quickly followed, flustered. They arrived back in the big cavern again. Everyone hadn't moved very much. Aki had the cloak in hand and returned it to Itachi. Aki bowed and said, "Thank you very much."

"No problem…" Itachi said. Aki saw he was trying to fight a blush. Aki went then to join Konan.

Kisame elbowed Itachi after Aki had gone over to konan.

"What?" Itachi whispered

"Has the Snow King _melted_ a bit?" Kisame whispered playfully

"Shut up."

"He he…"

Konan eyed Aki sadly. Aki knew she was going to be handed over for a bounty. Then, all of a sudden something started to come out the floor. It was like a giant Venus fly trap.

"What is it Zetsu?" Pein demanded. Zetsu than approached him and said, "Another one of our encrypted messages got found by Konoha. It was easily decrypted and they found out some of our plans." Pein sighed. "That's the seventh one." He said. "I don't know what to do."

Aki listened to this. Then, an idea struck her that might save her neck. "Um... Mr.… Pein? I am very skilled in that area, maybe I could be of help." He seemed to contemplate this. Then he said, "very well; if you can pass this test, you have the job." He then called the man with silver hair over. "Hidan, here's a cipher, go write something."

"Ugh, Fine, whatever." Aki took another mental note of Hidan's name. He left through the doors she had just gone through. After a few minutes he came back and handed Aki a piece of paper.

"Well, Can you read it?" Pein asked. Aki could tell he was getting impatient even though he sounded calm. Aki inspected the paper. There was symbols scrawled into lines, and Aki recognized letters and word groupings right away. This was a very low level encryption, and Aki figured it out in a minute. It was actually a long list of things that she guessed that Hidan didn't like about people in the Akatsuki. It was very derogatory and actually very funny Aki thought. "Well?" 'Oh, I forgot what I was doing!' Aki thought.

"Um... You called this encrypted?" Aki said flatly, "And it's written in… _crayon_."

Pein gave Hidan an annoyed look. "Well then. What does it say?" he questioned.

"Uh… you don't want to know." Aki said hurriedly. Pein raised an eye brow at her.

"Well you pass. I will station you with one of the pairs, and give you things to encrypt."

"Thank you. I will give my best work." Aki said, bowing.

Then suddenly a pair of Akatsuki came into the cavern. It was a man long, blond hair. And his partner had hair almost like hers. "You called, Leader-Sama?" the Blond shouted.

"Yes. Deidara, Sasori, here's your new partner. While she is with the Akatsuki, you are in charge of her." He addressed. "Introduce yourself." he said to Aki. Aki did what she was told and introduced herself, "I am Kuriyami Aki. I hope I will be of use."

Deidara looked at the girl that was being situated with Sasori and him. She was cute, but he didn't want or need a third wheel to deal with. "Uh, Leader-sama, she will just slow us down. Assign her to someone else."

"No. She is your partner as of now." Pein said calmly.

"Ugh, why? Deidara whined

Throughout the argument, Aki felt very unwanted. 'Oh well, least I'm stuck with someone interesting.' Aki thought.

Things were eventually settled with deidara. They were to leave in a mission tomorrow, and Aki was in a spare room of sorts. She was given a futon and a lantern. Aki decided she would get to bed, so she took of her over shirt and slipped in to bed. Aki rolled over to her side, and heard something crinkle. Aki put her hand in her pocket. It was the cipher Hidan wrote. She read it over and laughed to herself. She out it aside and blew out her lantern. Aki fell asleep soon after.

Hidan stepped quietly down the hall. He had to get that paper away from that girl before she got him in trouble. He stopped at the door to the spare room. He opened it slowly. He looked in the room by dim candle light. Then, he saw it. The paper. Hidan slipped into her room and quietly closed the door. He tried to cover the candle. The paper was within reach. He was about to grab it when something slapped his hand. Horror washed over him as he realized his 'stealth' mission was in ruins.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" Aki cried. She grabbed the paper as fast as she could. Aki suddenly knew why he was here, and she devised a way she would take advantage of this development.<p>

Since Aki was sitting with the paper in hand, Hidan knocked her onto her back and pinned her down.  
>"Give me that paper, dammit!" Her looked her over and was surprised that her face wasn't twisted with fear, but instead a calm emotion. He was truly puzzled by this girl.<p>

Aki expected this. "No. I want to keep it. If you make another move, I'll scream; and _won't_ this be awkward for _you_!" Aki was maybe quiet and reserved, but she was no fool. She worked out a deal in her head. "If you let me go, I promise to not tell anyone about this."

Hidan had no other choice, he was in a very awkward position. "Fine, you sly bitch." He said angrily. He released her.

Aki rubbed her wrists. "One more thing… I want my things from my house; get them to me before the sun rises."

"What make you think I'll fucking obey you?"

Aki waved the paper. She wanted to get him going, because the netting undershirt didn't conceal very much.

"Fine. What is it you want me to get, madam Bitch?"

Aki gave him a list. She wanted her old clothes _including_ underwear, three choice books from her study and all her ciphers, her sake and her ruck-sack. "Here. This is directions to my house, and if your try to do anything to my house, I tell your leader about this." Aki said, waving the page.

Hidan left with a huff and slammed the door. Ski felt very pleased with herself. "Still got it!" Aki said to herself, getting back into bed.

And that's the second chapter! Please Read and review! They mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

HI people! Sorry for slow updates, I was getting discouraged about my story, But my spirit is renewed! Enjoy this chap!

Aki dream was fuzzy. It was a dark, warm void. That was until she felt something nudging her. It felt like continuous taps on her shoulder. Suddenly Aki opened her eyes, and they slowly focused on a face that was leaning over hers. It was Deidara, and he was trying to shake her awake, "Come on wake up, un, Come on…" Aki waved her arm at him, and he stood up. Aki sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was at her house…. Wait. No. She wasn't. Aki jumped out of bed. She was at the Akatsuki's base, a prisoner! She buried her face in her hands.

Deidara watched the girl as she paced about the room. It was a little strange, and where'd she get all the stuff by the futon? It advanced in abnormality as she was muttering to herself. He hoped that she wasn't an incapable loony. "Well… uh… you have thirty minutes 'till briefing in the main cavern…Be ready, Un."

Aki was jolted out of her wallowing by his voice. She looked up into his face, which was plastered with look as if he thought she was insane. "Ah, yes… I won't be long." She nodded to him.

Deidara made a face, shrugged and walked out.

Aki then went over to the futon and looked at all her belonging that she forced Hidan into bringing her. It wasn't much, but it was all she had for now. She packed all her things into her rucksack: Her old clothes, her books and cipher pages, and her sake bottle. After it was packed, she pulled the draw string and pulled the flap over the opening. Aki got dressed, and grabbed her cloak and bag and ran to the main cavern.

Deidara waited away from the other groups. He felt degraded; leader had spooned some random librarian girl over to his cell. He wasn't in the best of moods. To top off his frustrations, Sasori was locked in his room, working on a puppet. This put him out of action for at least a week. As Sasori described before, he had to take out the human organs, blood… 'ewww. Sometimes it's hard to understand Danna's art…' he thought. Then he saw the girl approaching him from across the cavern.

"It's about time, Strawberry," Deidara said grumpily.

Aki blushed, "S-strawberry! Why?"

"Your Hair, Un."

'oh.' Aki thought. She didn't like being called strawberry. "My name is Aki." She replied firmly.

"My name is Deidara. Be quiet, Leader-Sama is speaking, un" He said, disregarding Aki entirely.

Aki was annoyed now. She was now stuck with an annoying, thick-headed Moron. And A nickname she despised. 'And where is this Sasori character? Isn't he supposed to be in our cell?' Aki thought. She turned her attention away from her thoughts to Man who was in the very front spouting some kind of directions.

"And Kakuzu will fill you in on new bounties. Dismissed." He finished. The other groups started to scatter. Aki realized she was by herself, and scouted the dim cavern for Deidara. She Found with the really tall man and…_Hidan_. The tall man gave Deidara a file. He took it and the two walked away. Aki caught up with him finally.

"There you are. Ready to leave?" he said, Aki could still sense resentment on his voice.

"Yes." Aki said, excited about finally leaving the cave.

Aki followed Deidara to one of the many trails surrounding the cavern. They started up the path, and there was a large clearing after a while of walking. They were on a cliff overlooking a large valley, and off in the distance was the great Tsuchigakure mountain range.

"That's where headed, un. Hope you aren't afraid of heights, Strawberry."

'Heights?' Aki thought. 'I can handle mountains…' Did he think Aki so weak as to be afraid of heights? Never! "I am not the least scared of heights!" she retorted sharply

"Good." Deidara reached inside his cloaked and grabbed a large piece of his Clay. He dropped it on the Ground and weaved handsigns. Then, the blob of clay transformed into a very large bird. Aki was amazed. It was very grand, especially coming from the likes of Deidara, She would actually call it a work of art.

Deidara saw that Aki was in Awe. His pride swelled. He had impressed the librarian. "Well come on. Get on, un." He said, motioning up.

Aki froze. She was supposed get on that thing? 'No way. Never!' Aki thought. "I'm not getting that!" she cried, but her voice cracked.

Deidara sighed. Strawberry was already creating a lot of trouble. Still, he was going to make her cooperate. So, Deidara grabbed Aki around the waist and jumped onto his clay creation. **[A/n: you know, the impossible ninja jump.] **

Aki blushed as he still held onto her after they landed on the bird of clay. He didn't let 'till go after they were flying towards the mountains.

"Ugh, let me go! I'm not going anywhere!" She said, pushing against his chest.

Deidara released her. "Sit down or you'll fall off, strawberry."

Aki sat. Deidara was still standing, however. After a while of standing, He sat down. He faced her.

"Well, I guess I'll explain this mission, un. Listen up, Strawberry." He said. Aki cursed the name under her breath. "I—we, were assigned this bounty mission. The person we want is an owner of a weapons factory in Tsuchigakure." (hidden rock)

"Why do we want a weapons manufacturer?" Aki asked

"He deals weapons to Konoha, and is supposedly a source for Jaraiya of the great three, un. He's worth a lot, actually." Deidara said reading of the paper. All the while trying to keep his hair out of his face. The wind was giving him hell, with his blond hair flying everywhere. Aki started to giggle. Then it turned to all out guffaws.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh, i-it's just… your hair! Here, let me help you." Aki said, finding a piece of string in her rucksack. "turn around." She said.

"Why?"

"Just turn around Deidara."

"Fine, Here." He said turning around to face the front of the bird.

Aki stood up on her knees, and gathered all of his hair into a ponytail. "done."

He turned around. Aki bit her lip. Now he looked even more ridiculous. She was barely holding in laughter.

Deidara felt silly. The woman had ponytailed his hair, and laughing too. This was going to be a long trip.

And that's it! My newest installment! Please read and review~ sorry this was soo late!

Make sure you review! Please! It means soo much!


End file.
